1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to hybrid network devices for performing in a virtual private network (VPN) and a wireless local area network (WLAN) and, more specifically, to hybrid network devices integrating a VPN module performing as a VPN hardware accelerator in a WLAN module, and methods for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A virtual private network (VPN) establishes a private network on a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or public switched data networks (PSDNs) such as the internet to provide a network line similar to a private local area network (LAN) or a private line using a private branch exchanger (PBX) for users. In addition, the VPN provides a security function for protecting information transmitted over the internet.
Recently, a wireless local area network (WLAN) has been used for communication between corporate users. However, the WLAN has a disadvantage in that it has a weak security function. Therefore, the security function of the VPN has been adapted for use with the WLAN.
VPNs that are used in environments, which include typical wired networks, generally perform a security function with hardware such as a VPN gateway. However, there is no hardware, such as the VPN gateway, for use in a mobile environment. Thus, procedures for implementing the VPN are processed with software. For this, high performance mobile systems are required, but most mobile systems have lower performance speeds than that of typical high performance desktop systems. As a result, system performance is degraded when the VPN, which needs high system performance (e.g., high computer processing speeds), is implemented with software.
In some instances, a VPN hardware accelerator is used to overcome the degradation of system performance. However, mobile systems typically have a limited number of expansion slots. Thus, it is difficult to implement a device embodying WLAN and VPN capabilities into one mobile system.